


Wasteland Familiars Lemon

by Trickster3696



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster3696/pseuds/Trickster3696
Summary: a tie in to my story on fanfiction.net





	Wasteland Familiars Lemon

Brian had found himself in peculiar situation; a big red lizard was dragging him through the building. He went for a walk after Louise had another hissy fit, this time over Brian trying to commandeer her bed. He was in a courtyard when the lizard jumped out and grabbed him. He was surprised that a lizard with a flame on it’s tail could be so stealthy. Normally he would kill an animal that attacked him but this lizard didn’t seem to want to harm him, so he figured he’d see where it was taking him.

Soon they entered an open door and the lizard released him. “Well done my darling Flame” a voice praised the lizard, now known as flame. Brian looked to the source and saw Kirche in her pajamas, Flame crawled under her bed and went to sleep. Most straight or bisexual men would be drooling over her but Brian had a good amount of self-control. “Oh hey, I heard of you, your that girl that Louise hates” Brian said, Kirche was one of the many things Louise would rant about when she was upset. Kirche simply shrugged “she’s just jealous of me, after all I have my beautiful body and she has the body of a pre-teen” she said.

Brian stood up “can’t argue with that, so what do you want” he replied. Kirche smiled and walked up to him and leaned against him, rubbing her hand against his chest, feeling his well toned muscles. “I wanted you to spend the night with me, your very different from most of the men here” she said. ‘Well she’s a teenager but what the hell, it’s like medieval Europe here, older guys banged younger women all the time’ Brian thought, having the same idea as Kirche. “Well I’m not sure you could really call them ‘men’” Brian said, if they were supposed to be men he’d hate to see the boys.

Kirche giggled “true enough, lately they’ve been quite disappointing, but I can tell you won’t be” she said seductively. They were interrupted when they heard something hit the window, they looked out and saw a group of male students. “Kirche, how could cancel on me” one said, “yeah, you told me to wait a week, I did but then you cancel” another said. “Oh dear founder, why now of all times” Kirche said, face palming. Brian decided to speak up “do you mind, I am trying to get laid here” he shamelessly.

They all glared at him “we don’t care what you’re trying to do commoner, we came here for answers” one said. Now Brian was getting annoyed, “no, what your doing is cock-blocking me” he replied with some heat. They ignore him at that point started demanding answers again, this was the final straw for Brian “GET OUTTA HERE” he yelled, de-atomized a flash bang grenade and threw it in front of the group. He covered Kirche’s eyes and closed his own, there was a loud bang and the male students started screaming. “MY EYES, THEY’RE BURNING” one screeched, “MY EARS ARE RINGING LIKE CHURCH BELLS” another yelled, they all blindly scrambled away, bumping into each other and objects.

“Well that takes care of them” Brian said, closing the window. Kirche smiled at him, happy that they wouldn’t be interrupted, “you know I was originally put off by the fact you could be so violent, but then I heard how you retrieved a maid from that disgusting count Mott, then I realized you were like a knight, strong and brave, I remembered that knights are willing to use violence too, so I got over it” she explained, leaning against his chest. Brian shrugged “I wouldn’t say a knight, knights are supposed to be honorable, I’m not, I drink, use chems, hurt people to get what I want, and sleep around, so I’d say I’m more of a rogue” he said. “Anyway, let’s just skip the romantic stuff and get to fucking” Brian said shamelessly. He lifted her up, walked over to her bed and dropped her on it, “straight to the point, I like that” Kirche cooed.

Brian started by pulling her bra and panties down, he sucked on her left nipple while one hand played with the other, his other hand stimulated her clean shaven pussy. Kirche started moaning, the student rooms were soundproofed so they didn’t have to worry about being heard. ‘Oh founder, his hands feel so rough, it feels good and he’s so skilled’ she thought, it was only a minute and she was already soaking wet. Brian released her nipples and went down to her pussy and started licking it. He inserted a finger into her pussy and licked her clit, increasing her arousal.

“Ooooohhh, your so good” Kirche moaned, “we’ve just started and I’m already so close”. Brian bit her clit lightly, this pushed Kirche over the edge, “OH YES, THAT’S IT, I’M CUMMING” She screamed. While Kirche basked in the after glow Brian took off his clothes, showing his many scars from his many fights. Once Kirche came down from her high she saw his scars, she found them even more arousing. First she wanted to check something “turn around please” she said.

Brian did so, showing not a single scar on his back, Kirche smiled at the sight “no scars on your back, you never face away from your opponent” she mused. Brian turned back around, showing his erect cock, Kirche was amazed by it, it was ten inches long and two inches thick. “Well, that’s another advantage you have over them here” she said, most of the men she slept with averaged at about seven inches. Kirche made a come closer motion with her hand, “you made me feel good with your mouth so I’ll do the same” she said. Brian stood in front of her and she went to work.

She licked from the base and up to the head, she swirled her tongue around the tip, meanwhile she gently played with his balls. She started sucking on the head while one hand pumped the shaft and the other continued playing with his balls. Brian moaned, ‘god, she could give the girls in Gomorrah a run for their money’ he thought. She moved her hand and went further down his cock, soon she had it all the way in. She bobbed her head, her throat instinctively swallowing around his cock, driving Brian crazy.

Brian grabbed her head and started thrusting, Kirche offered no resistance as he fucked her throat. Kirche gagged slightly, her body begging for the obstruction to be removed but her mind overrode that, loving the feeling of being dominated. After a minute of thrusting Brian pulled out of her mouth, “why did you stop” Kirche groaned in disappointment, her eyes were hazy from arousal and lack of air. “Use your tits” Brian said in a commanding tone. Kirche snapped into action, removing her bra and placing her breasts around Brian’s cock, stroking it and sucking on the head.

Kirche continued to stroke Brian’s cock, occasionally pulling back so she could rub her nipples against the head. Soon Brian’s cock started to twitch “Kirche, I’m about to cum, suck on it” he moaned. Kirche deep throated him and sucked on it with even more vigor. “Yeah that’s it, here it comes, and if you let a single drop spill you‘ll have to settle with your fingers” he said. ‘ _nooooo~, I’m too horny for that_ ’ she wailed internally.

Brian reached his limit and grunted, pushing Kirche’s head down to where her lips were at the base of his cock as he came. Kirche desperately swallowed the cum that flowed into her throat, not spilling a single drop, fearing Brian would make good on his threat and leave her the way she is if she spilled any. Dark spots started forming at the edge of her vision, she felt lightheaded from the lack of air, then Brian pulled out, leaving a small amount of semen in her mouth. She savored the taste before swallowing it slowly, feeling it go down her throat. “That… was… amazing” she panted, the others would always let her take the lead, that felt good, but she felt even better being dominated.

“You like that huh, you like being used like a whore” Brian said. Kirche nodded, “yes, it feels great, please treat me like a whore more” she said, climbing on the bed and got on her hands and knees, shaking her ass. Brian got behind her and lined up his dick with her pussy, “alright you asked for it, slut” he said and rammed into her. Kirche moaned, ‘ _oooohhh~ he feels so big inside me_ ’ she thought. Brian pounded her pussy without mercy, driving Kirche mad with lust, “oh yes, more, give me more, yes, fuck me like a whore” she moaned.

Brian pulled back until only the head remained in then slammed his cock all the way back in, bringing out an even louder moan from Kirche. “You call yourself a noble, your just a bitch in heat, a whore that just wants cock, am I right” Brian growled. “Yes” Kirche moaned, Brian thrust harder, “yes what, your gonna have to be more specific” he said. “Yes, your right, I’m not a noble, I don’t deserve that title, I’m filthy, a filthy bitch in heat, a slut that only wants cock, so fuck me, destroy my pussy, violate my womb, force me to bare your children, anything you want, I deserve it for being such a pathetic whore” Kirche responded. Brian was actually surprised by this ‘ _damn, either she’s really, really into being submissive or she’s got a major inferiority_ _complex_ ’ he thought.

Brian decided to see how far she’d be willing to go, “anything huh, you’ll do whatever I say, like let yourself get gangbanged in a slum, or strip naked in front of the entire school and recount everything I do to you, or let yourself get fucked by an ogre or whatever monster you got around here” he asked, thrusting especially hard with each suggestion. “Yesssss~” Kirche moaned “I’ll find the most disgusting and disease ridden slum, I’ll recount everything in front of an entire city, I’ll find the vilest and biggest ogre, I’ll do anything you want me to” she said, “I’ll be your slave, I’ll let you rape every hole I have, I’ll bear a dozen of your children if you want, I’ll whore myself out and make you rich, JUST. GIVE. ME. YOUR. COCK” Kirche screamed. After another minute of brutal thrusting they both reached their limit. Brian flipped her over and shot his load on her face and breasts and Kirche screamed so load it could wake the dead. After their orgasms passed Brian collapsed on top of Kirche and they both fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and sat on Kirche’s bed, still naked, amazingly Flame had slept through the whole thing as it crawled out and stretched then approached it’s master and laid it’s head on her knee. “Well, last night got pretty intense” Brian said, smoking a cigarette. “Yeah” Kirche responded, gently petting flames head, ‘founder, I can’t believe I actually said all those things, is that why I always felt disappointed after all the others, because they never had sex with me like that, has that always been in my mind’ she thought. “So do you have a really low opinion of yourself or are just really into being a sub” Brian asked, not really comfortable dealing with someone who thought they deserved to be a slave, he’d seen enough slavery in his life. Kirche chuckled slightly, “No, it’s probably the second one, I wouldn’t really know because I never really felt like that before” she said, “the others just let me take the lead, I never felt like being at someone else’s mercy like that”.

“Well that’s a relief, I don’t feel like dealing with someone that thinks they should be a slave” Brian said, “so you got a bath or something, I doubt you’d want to go out smelling like jizz and sweat” he said. Kirche nodded, “yes, all the student rooms have one, would you like to use it with me, it’d take up less time, besides I’ve already had sex with you, I doubt having a bath together would be that awkward” she said. Brian nodded, they washed up and just let everything from last night melt away. After drying off they got dressed and prepared to leave, “thanks for last night by the way, been feeling pent up lately” Brian said. Kirche nodded, “ your welcome, by the way, could you not tell anyone about what I said last night, I wouldn’t want someone to think they could take advantage of that, plus my family is already critical of me enough, I don’t want them getting anymore ammo against me” she asked.

Brian nodded, “sure, it’s no one else’s business anyway” he said. “Thanks, I don’t mind saying you had sex with me, everyone already knows my reputation for that” she said. Brian shrugged, he approached the door but then he paused, “is that why you pick on Louise, your family is critical of you and you take it out on her” Brian asked. Kirche was surprised by this, then she sighed sadly, “yeah, I suppose it is, my family even wanted to marry me off to some old man, that’s the main reason I came here, just to get away from it all” she said. Brian nodded, “ya know, Louise has it pretty rough to, have you met her mom and Eleonore” he said.

Kirche chuckled a little, “yes, I heard they can be quite nasty” she said. “Well there you go, some common ground, you should try talking to her, I got a feeling you two would be good friends” he said, then left. This made Kirche think, like Brian said, they both had some rough family lives, maybe they could be friends. She started to feel guilty for all the times she made Louise miserable. She felt something rub against her leg, she looked down and saw flame.

She smiled and crouched down, petting flame, “what do you think flame, could Louise and I be friends” she asked. Flame licked her cheek, Kirche felt like that was a yes, “it’s funny, he can be so violent and sinful, yet so wise” she said with a smile. She exited her room with flame and looked down the hall and saw Louise berating Brian for trying to steal her bed and running off when there was laundry to do. She smiled and waved, calling out to Louise, “Louise, would you mind walking to class with me” she said.


End file.
